Packaged semiconductor dies, including memory chips, microprocessor chips, and imager chips, typically include a semiconductor die mounted on a substrate and encased in a plastic protective covering. The die includes functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, and imager devices, as well as bond pads electrically connected to the functional features. The bond pads can be electrically connected to terminals outside the protective covering to allow the die to be connected to external circuitry.
Within some die packages, semiconductor dies can be stacked upon and electrically connected to one another by interconnects placed between adjacent dies. The interconnects can be connected to the bond pads of adjacent dies with metal solder. One challenge with metal solder bonding, however, is that the metal solder does not always bond properly to the interconnects and/or the bond pads. As a result, the interconnects may be open circuited, which can cause the die package to not function properly. This, in turn, can reduce process yield during manufacturing.